Falling For a Country Girl
by GreennaveyblueRaven
Summary: All american girl gets schoarship to Ouran High School.When Jordan sees the girl's uniform she hates the school.But when she sees the boy's uniform she gets the idea to dress as a guy.Little does she know that going to fall in love with the local Shadow King.OCKyouya and a liittle HarTamaki the picture is what Jordan looks like.
1. Chapter 1 The Big Idea

**Falling For a Country Girl**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. Warning: THERE IS AN OC IN THIS STORY!**

Here I am sitting on a jet plane going to Japan thinking about how I ended going to a rich kid school in Japan called Ouran High School. You see I am a bright American teenage girl who had won a scholarship due to me being very talented art student. So I looked up the school website and fell in love with the school until I saw the girl's uniform it was a pale ugly yellow dress that was very puffy in the selves it came with white cotton tights and black Mary Jane shoes I hated the school at that very moment because I was a tomboy.

When I saw the boy's uniform the light blue coat with white button up shirt and black dress pants with Sunday shoes. I have a very crazy idea I would dress as a guy so I wouldn't have to wear the girl uniform. My name would be no problem it was Jordan it could be a girl or guys name and I have a very short hair style it could pass as a guys. My voice was some deep so I could pass it off as a guy. When the flight attendant voice saying we have arrive in Japan please buckle your seat belt up and remain seated until landed snapped me out of my flashback of how I arrive in this situation.

When I got off the plane and called up a taxi cab to my new apartment that was near the school in walking or driving distance. After I got done paying the cab driver I stopped and pulled out my cell phone called my best friend."Hey I just arrived and at my apartment phase one complete "Jordan why can you not wait and call me in the afternoon!?""Because I love you Blondie and you are my best friend.""You're lucky I am in a good mood and will not call back that and I value my life Shadow Queen Bye""Bye call you back at a better hour".

My apartment was plain clean and simple it had very little furniture it had two bedrooms a small living room and a tight yet cozy kitchen. I set my luggage down in the main bedroom and unpacked. I set down and made a list and a plan what to the next day. At the very top I wrote get uniform and check in at Ouran and get map to school. Next I put down get food and purple and white paint for apartment. After I made a sandwich and got ready for bed I wonder what my day would bring me. If only I knew what craziness would happen that day.

**My second story I have wrote on here but it my first Ouran High School Host club story. Please let me know if I have approved. My OC Jordan will be fall in love with Kyouya and there will be a little Haruhi and Tamaki fluff and love pairing in this **


	2. Chapter 2 Waking Up The Neigbor

**Falling For a Country Girl**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.

I was dreaming of girl who looked like me but with glasses she was pushed back in to a vase it was pushed over it was falling. It broke at that moment I woke up it was 2 o clock in the morning growled you see I have type AB blood negative my blood pressure was low in the morning so I got to get food. Wait, I couldn't get breakfast I haven't gone shopping for food I feel sorry for the poor cashier at local grocery market because I was in a bad a mood. So I got up toss on my favorite t-shirt and some jeans cursing at the time of morning.

I must have waked up my neighbors with my cursing and slamming the door. The door opens up it was it was guy with red hair that was very long if I didn't see the stubble I would have said it was a woman. "I'm so sorry I must have woke you up my name is Jordan I'm your new neighbor sorry we had to meet like this" I said in rapid Japanese to the man. "Well I am your neighbor my name is Ryouji Fujioka but you may call me Ranaka I thought it was one of my daughter friends its no problem I hope you have a better morning now excuses me while I go back to sleep Jordan" Said Ranaka. Well that is one flamboyant man I'm glad he is not mad hmm now where is the market. After scaring a poor cashier with my black aura that my friend swears I have in the morning.

Now I have food and my precious caffeine in my system its time to go to the school to get my uniform and a map now my plan should work they don't know I am a girl because my whole name is Jordan Alex McCoy. If they find out my gender I am screwed because rules plainly state no cross dressing. Now that I have my uniform and a map its time to plan where I can go and hide my personal stuff like change of clothes. I see on a map an empty music number three I hope it empty because that would be a perfect place to put my stuff and hide to sleep during study hours. When I start school I think I will check out that room and pray that no one will be in there.

But I have a strange feeling it not going to work that and I will be seeing Ranaka more than a few times. Now I will go get my paint and start painting my apartment I'm glad I have a small area to paint. After moving my furntire out of the way and turning my iPod I got to work painting. While I was working thinking of how I was going to explain myself to the friends I make or if I should not tell them and let them figure it out. I also wonder who he was expecting at the door when he opened it. Maybe I will get to meet his daughter and get to know Ranaka better I wonder if he thought I was a guy.

Please review and tell me what you think also I have posted a poll on my profile for this story about who will find out first about Jordan. The next will be about her meeting the Host Club. GreennavyblueRaven 


	3. Chapter 3 Broken Clock and Mad Teacher

**Falling For a Country Girl**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club but I own Jordan.

* * *

"Beep" I smacked my hand at the clock breaking it my dark black aurora around me. I looked at my calendar it was Monday my first day of school I groaned. After getting dress in my uniform I went to the kitchen to make some chocolate gravy and biscuits for breakfast while I was eating I got homesick that and I missed my parents who died in a car accident when I was only five years old with me being a only child I had no one but my mom's best friend to raise to me. I looked at the clock it was time to leave so I wouldn't be late on my first day I decided to walk since it was a nice day.

While I was walking I looked at my schedule I had horse ridding classes no troubles there next after that I had history hopefully my teacher wouldn't be boring. After that I had art can't wait for that class I looked at my last class math I hated math with a passion. I arrive at school I heard faint whispers of "is it new boy with the scholarship from America"? And" he cute I wonder if will join The Host Club?"So I tricked the girls here who sound crazy and what is the host club? I shrugged my shoulders I need to find my first class with Mr. Falls ah there is the stable I saw a tall black haired guy who was looking bored and beside was small blonde boy who was holding a stuffed pink rabbit I can't believe this kid a high school kid. The class started my horse was a brown and small its name was "Twister" class went great I out rode everybody and impressed the teacher.

When I finally found my history class I was out of breath and I smelt of horse my teacher was Miss. Ruby she was very nice and not too boring I meet a guy his name Kyouya he was wearing glasses his hair was black and asked some question which I did not answer that teacher started talking about how Japan started out. I finally got out of there I think I made him mad because I did not answer any of his questions and I avoided him after class let out. When I saw the art class room my jaw dropped and I heard some tiny quit giggles seems like I have a fan club I turned around and smile and said "Hello ladies my name is Jordan McCoy". As I said that girls squealed like a pig being poked by a hot poker I even had a girl faint. Today in art we where drawing people that have see recently Mr. Jones said this will help our drawing from memory for some odd reason I drew Kyouya from history the expression was him looking very annoyed with me Mr. Jones came over and said my drawing look like it had a story to it and that I captured face expressions well.

Since I have lunch before math I went and found music room three the door came open for some odd reason it smelled of Roses the room was clean and neat. But for some odd reason I also did not see any inturstments. This school is very strange since I was already here I might as well eat lunch in here I took out my homemade bento. Lunch ended and I have decide to put my stuff in here and to study slash nap I finally got to class when I walked in I saw two identical twin with red hair I grinned my friend would be so jealous they were hugging a short brown haired boy "Stop it guys quit bugging me I need to work""But Haruhi we just want to say hi to you" said the twin with big cheslaire cat grins with sparkles in they eyes at the same time. Oddly enough this blonde guy comes running in screaming"You doppelgangers leave my dear son alone"! Said a very angry blonde."Tamaki I am not your son and I can handle myself" he said dead panning "And aren't you in a different class?" At this he went away crying and growing mushrooms. I was laughing so hard the teacher was talking I didn't even notice it. "Excuse me Mr. McCoy I know this your first day of school and that you are from America but I understand the rules are same in the classroom?" said the teacher glaring at me what a way to start off with my teacher."Sorry Madame and yes we do have same rules". My face was beet red I hoped she will be nicer next time I have her class.

* * *

Well this is a long chapter tell me what you think don't forget to review and to check out my poll on my profile about this story. GreennaveyblueRaven


	4. Chapter 4 Pissing off the Shadow King

**Falling For a Country Girl**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High Host Club I own Jordan.

As soon as the last bell rung I got out of math as fast I could my teacher Mrs. Carrey made it seem like I did not obey the rules at all. I didn't hear because I was laughing so hard she put in me a bad mood. Finally I found music room three I forgot to grab my bento after lunch this school is like a big maze to me right now. I open the door roses blew into my face what the? That when I saw seven guys wearing costumes and at the same time they "Welcome Princess""Princess I'm not a Princess you idiots"! I told them frustrated. "So what brings you here Mr. McCoy?" asked Kyouya looking down at a black book with pen poised to write."I am here to get my bento I left in here and how do you know my last name"? I asked surprised." This bento "? Said Haruhi holding up my bento box. "Yes thank you now I got to get home and finish my homework". I said backing up against the door I must bump something with my bento it crashed and to see they surprised faces to hear me start cussing in English which I don't think they understood what I said.

"Mr. McCoy is you American and you broke a very expensive vase which costs 9, 0000 yen you will have to pay back and since you are scholarship student I assume you don't have much money so you will be the Host Club dog" stated Kyouya very calmly smirking. Haruhi looked at me with pity I wonder why then I saw the big blonde idiot I believe his was Tamaki. "I shall teach you how to a proper gentlemen."I tuned him out and walked over to Kyouya and tapped his shoulder he turned and said" What Mr. McCoy do you what do you have a question" with a fake smile and tone of ploite." You didn't answer my question about how you found out my last name." "Kyouya" I said to see what his reaction would be me because I didn't call him his last name. The results was very satisfying to me I swear I saw a purple aurora surround him did I back down no I am use to it. "Well Jordan I found out your name history when put your name down on your notes." he said tartly to me with anger lanced in his voice his hand tight around his pen it look like it was about to break." You looked at my notes to see what my name was if you must call me Jordan and you could have asked" I said glaring at him."I did ask but you do did not answer "he said annoyed at me.

At this moment I decide to walk away I was pissed off at him and I did not to do something I would regret that and already was in debt with the monster. I walked over to where the twins where standing they grinned and threw they arms around me and said "You survived the Shadow King darkness you are one very lucky person to do that.""You call that stupid thing darkness I call it very light to be dark and him a Shadow King please I made a hunted house actor to faint and run away screaming for his mommy" I said laughing grinning at the memory shrugging off they arms." Do you have AB type blood"? Said the twins looking as pale as cotton."Yes I have AB negative type blood." I told them waited to hear the scream or look of horror. They slowly back away looking scared good be afraid be very afraid.

I walked over to where Haruhi was standing and asked him a question about the twins and Tamaki "Is he always like this and who's who on the Twins"? I asked him while was waiting for answer I notice that was a girl yes I am not the only one!"Tamaki –Sempie has his days and the twins is Hikaru and Karou, Hikaru is the one on the right and his brother on the left and I feel bad for you I broke the same vase and I finally got it paid off this how I got with the Host Club. "Said Haruhi watching Tamaki go bug Kyouya about something."Who are the members over there"? Pointing to blonde kid sitting down at a table with bib with a pink rabbit on eating cake and beside him the tall silent guy." That is Hunny-chun and Mori-Sempie they are cousins and Hunny is eighteen if you can believe it". She told me Kyouya came over and told us it was time to leave and that I will start to pay off my debt tomorrow and to get early after school to get ready. Haruhi and I were walking to the apartment I turn to her and said "You are girl aren't you"? I said to my surprise she turn and said "How did you find out and don't anyone"?

Well here is my first cliff hanger enjoy don't forget to review and vote on my poll on my profile. GreennaveyblueRaven


	5. Chapter 5 MissDials and Big Ideas

**Falling For a Country Girl**

I don't own Oran High School Host Club I own Jordan and her American friends and family. Warning: mention of God in story.

"Well Haruhi I know you're a girl because you don't have a deep voice and you have no Adam's apple and Trust me I won't tell anyone your secret". I told her praying she wouldn't speak up about me having not having one either. "That makes sense I guess you're the first one at school besides the Host Club to know my secret". Said Haruhi looking very glad I wasn't going to tell. "Well Haruhi I got to go I got homework to do see you tomorrow." I said waving with my free hand as I open the door to my apartment. Now that I was home I changed out of my uniform and took off my chest bindings and put on my pajamas. It felt so good to be home I sat down at my desk and got started on my homework it was pretty easy all expect my math I can't even do my Japanese math homework let alone my homework I use to do back home. I groaned when I finally finish it and if I ever see a greater then or equal to problem I am going to scream at that very moment my cell ringtone went off.

"Because I'm a Blonde yeah" I flipped open my cell phone it was my friend Blondie texting me. Her message said "What up Shadow Queen see any good looking fellows and how was your first day of school." I texted back say "No! I saw some Idiots and it was awful I made my math teacher angry at me" it buzzed really fast in my hands "So you did see a cutie LOL that's a record for you so what his name?"I typed back "Fine his name is…" at that moment my phone went dead "Thank you God." I said out loud my friend would have heart attack if I told her his name. I decided to eat supper so I order some pizza so I dialed the number of the local pizza number. I must have dialed the wrong number "Hello this Kyouya Ootori who is speaking and how may I help you" Umm I'm sorry I must have dialed the wrong number" I said nervously squeaked." Who were you trying to call Madam?"Rats he called me Madam "You happen to have the number to local pizza place would you" "One moment its 1191212-1985-941518 I hope that help you goodbye Madam. "He said calmly. The dial tone started ringing in my ear he hung up on me. Note to self: remember his number now what do I want on my pizza.

"Beep" Great it's my first day of hosting I hope he dose not remember me calling him last night I put uniform on grabbed my book bag went to kitchen made coffee and grabbed a Chocolate doughnut and my lunch and walked to school. As I walked I thanked my lucky stars I used my house phone and not my cell phone. While walking I bumped into Haruhi going to school. "Morning Haruhi how is you?" I mumbled with my mouth full of doughnut."Good how are you Jordan?" said Haruhi sleepily."Fine, so how bad is the girls at school are they raving lunatics?" I said while wiping my Mouth."Don't get me started I had to kiss one" Said Haruhi shuddering at the Memory. After Riding Class I went to history I sat down with out looking. "Hello Jordan I see you sat by me today. "Said Kyouya without looking up from his little black note book. That was all he said to me and why did tummy flip like fish jumping out of net? The rest of day went by in a blast it was already math time.

"Teacher we have club meeting today may we be excused and Jordan will need to come with us he is part of The Host Club." Said Hikaru and Karou when they said the girls screamed like a bomb was dropped on them." You may be excuse boys "she said. As words left her lips they picked me up my elbows and drag me out the door. When they got me there let me go and opened the door Rose petals blew into our faces. I sat down on one of the couches and waited. "Everybody is here let the meeting begin!" said Tamaki spreading out his arms barley missing my face."Does anyone have ideas for what we should cosplay as? Jordan?" said Kyouya eyes blocked by a glare from his glasses." "How about Country Boys we could wear Cowboy Boots, Jeans, Cowboy Hats, and plaid Shirts." I said to Kyouya smirking he wasn't going to scare me."And you can wear a black cowboy hat Kyouya." I said with a grin on my face.

"I see no problems with that anyone disagrees?"Said Kyouya waiting for them disagree with me. "Ok that settles it we will cosplay as country boys thank you Jordan for your wonderful suggestion.

Hope you enjoy this chapter and is that romance I see? Please review and leave a comment! 


	6. Chapter 6 Crazy Girls and Swapping hats

**Falling For a Country Girl**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club but I do own Jordan Alex McCoy.

After describing what the outfits should look like for each host to the twins I decided to get to know them better."So Hikaru what do you like to do in your spare time beside hangout with your brother Karou?" I said to Hikaru who was watching Haruhi. "Hmm o'well I guess besides hanging with Karou I like to design outfits and to make fun of Tamaki". Said Hikaru still intrigue by Haruhi trying to avoid the said idiot hugs. "What do like to do Jordan-Sempi in your spare time?" Said Karou after Hikaru got up to bug Tamaki. "Well I enjoy drawing and making Kyouya mad and frustrated at me" I said watching Tamaki in his emo corner. "The outfits are ready and we don't have much time to change or talk among our selves" said Kyouya glaring at Karou and I . After waiting for Haruhi to get done changing I went and put my outfit on I was wearing dark blue boot cut jeans with a brown belt that had a golden belt buckle.

My shirt was plaid with white dark purple in it. But the boots and hat was the part of my costume it was both a light golden brown. As I step out of the changing room everybody was staring at me in shock. I knew it wasn't my chest because I have tightened the binds to make sure it wasn't showing. "What is everybody staring at? Do I have something on my face?" I said smirking well that snap them of there trance. "O my handsome son looks so good looking" said Tamaki running to in all out idiot fashion." You Idiot let Me Go"! I said struggling to get myself out of his embrace."Tamaki put our newest host down let us figure out the type of host Jordan-San is"? Said Kyouya calmly and coolly glaring at Tamaki behind his glasses. "Type, what do mean Kyouya"? I asked huffing at Tamaki after being put down.

"The type is what each host for example I'm the cool type."Said Kyouya to me. "I get it now so how do you destine the type ?" I ask while mentally checking out Kyouya."We call in the expert." Said Kyouya."Muhaha". Said a figure rising from the floor on a mechanical platform "I was wondering when I was going to meet you"!"Hello my name is Jordan Alex McCoy you may call me Jordan" I said bowing before her."Hmm you're a gentleman Jordan-san but what type of gentleman?"Said examining me from head to feet. "You have accent where are you from?""I'm from Scottsville , Alabama" I said wondering why this matter."You are a Southern Gentleman type!"She said pointing at me with much vigor.

"Ah the ladies are coming get into your places" said Kyouya looking at the door. As I walked over to the door I got a wonderfully devilish idea about switching Kyouya ' s black cowboy hat with Hunny' s pink bunny cowboy hat . I must have tuned out Kyouya ' s little speech because I noticed that I had a group of girls with hearts floating over they head."I'm sorry ladies to keep you waiting I was thinking how lovely your outfits are". I said praying they accept this excuse as walking over to the table that was designated to sit at and host. After answering the girls' questions like "What your favorite color". Which I told her purple to "What was you first words or sentence that you learned to say in Japanese"? To they shock faces and few giggles later after I told them it was "I killed a man in Mexico with a spoon it was very fun."Now was the time to go trough my plan about swapping cowboy hats I said to the girls "You want to get a good picture of Kyouya ladies?

I said trying to be innocent sounding to them and to smirk."Yes please Jordan"!said my group of crazy fangirls of me. I excused myself from the girls and went over to talk with the twins and told them of my plan whispering it in they ears. They job was to distract Kyouya so I could grab his hat and swap it. A few minutes later " Kyouya why do you host anyone" said the twins leaning towards him. I quickly grab it and went over to Hunny and asked I could borrow his cowboy hat after getting it I went over silently making sure he was still busy I place it on Kyouya' s head. "Kyouya-Sempi why are you wearing a pink cowboy hat"? I said loudly cueing the cameras ."What pink hat…"he was cut off when he looked into his teacup his face was priceless.

The Host Club closed early that after a long lecture and more money was added to my debt it was worth it besides that the twins took a picture for me with my phone its now my back ground."I can't wait for tomorrow " I said out loud to myself smiling looking at the picture.

Don't forget to review this chapter for my friend who is the Karou to my Hikaru. Sorry for taking forever holiday madness and writers block. 


	7. Chapter 7 Dancing Daydreams

Happy New Years readers! Get ready to party!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club but I do own Jordan Alex McCoy.

"Kyouya looks pretty in pink" mumbling tiredly wrapping myself in a cocoon of warmness. "Beep" reaching over with a heavy arm I smacked the clock off my dresser "note to self buy new clock" yawning I sure do dream weird stuff when I eat something late at night before bed. Better get dress and prepare for a crazy day at school man do I hate having to wear these ace bandages underneath my shirt but it better then getting found lucky Haruhi she's flat cheasted. "Shoot a monkey butt"! I better get started on breakfast or I am late for school better just make a bowl of cereal and eat really fast don't want be late today. Time seems to be going by fast today I felt like Hunny was watching me closely seeing my ever move I made I wonder why? I can't believe it already time for art class looks like I have a fangirl group in here."Jordan-san what are you going to draw today giggling over how handsome I was Miss. Kat she was one of my customers at the club. "maybe a scene of a hidden table with cherry blossom trees covering it but I think nothing could compare to your lovely smile today" after making her blush the others went away whispering about how lucky she was. Today the trees were in full bloom if only I could be held in his arms dancing in falling petals, snap out of it don't let day dreaming get you all bent out of shape. The bell rang today the host club had permission to not be at the last class I wonder what's going on?" Jordan looking towards to tonight's party"? Asked Hikaru flanking his side was Karou in the middle was poor Haruhi "So is that what going on will have to dance"? I asking Hikaru hoping we wouldn't have to dance."Yes, we are celebrating the bloom of the cheery blossom trees and we will be entertaining the girls by dancing with them." Said Hikaru. As we waited for the guests to get out of their classes I decide to go over and ask Kyouya about someone to teach me how to dance. "Kyouya-sanpi do you know if someone will be willing to teach me how to dance." I asked waiting for him to answer my question "Jordan, since you have no appointments schedule at this moment and the others are busy with their guests and since I have no one who schedule a appointment with me I guess I will have to teach you how to dance."Kyouya said sighing while pushing up his glasses waiting for my response."Thanks Kyouya for offering to teach me how to dance."I replied smiling the bell rang since Kyouya and I was going to be dancing today we did not have to put on our closplay outfit for today."Now I will be teaching you how to count your steps" he moved his right foot forward and then his left foot towards me "That's one step now you try" I lifted my right foot forward and then I slowly move my left foot towards him" Ok now we are going to be doing the opposite watch closely Jordan" he moved his left foot back and then his right foot to the left. I moved my left foot back and then I moved the left." That was step two now the next step is moving your right foot back and then the left." He said while demonstrating what he was saying after I completed that we moved on to stepping together while doing the steps I must have over stepped because my foot connected to something hard."Jordan will you kindly remove your and may I recommend you to not wear boots with heels "Kyouya said wincing in pain as I moved my foot I felt so bad so I asked" Kyouya do you want me to go fetch you some ice for your foot and I'm sorry for stepping on your foot."I didn't wait for his reply sides he can accept my apology when I give him his ice while putting the ice in a bag for his foot. I thought about what I should wear for the party I didn't bring a tux with me to Japan somehow my thoughts wonder over to my daydream about me dancing with Kyouya…"Jordan-kun are you ok your spacing out" said Haruhi worried waving her hand back and in fourth in front of my face."Yeah I'm fine don't worry I just hope Kyouya-senpi won't kill me for stepping on his foot" I said reassuring to her finishing putting the few ice cubes in the bag for him. While walking back to where he was waiting for the ice bag I handed him the bag of ice to him. "Sorry Kyouya-senpi for stepping on your foot does the ice help with the pain?" He nodded grimacing "I believe we are done dancing right now take five and I'm adding 500 yen to your debt for my foot" he said pushing up his glasses glaring. I decide to take my break by going over where Hunny was eating cake and to see if I could get a piece of chocolate cake."Jo-chan did you make Kyouya mad at you? And if you want you can share some cake with Usa-chan and I." said Hunny smiling with flowers around his head."Thanks Hunny for the cake and I don't think he that mad at me" I said reaching over to ruffle his hair if I had a little brother I would defiantly want one like Hunny even though he older. The girls fangirl over my show of affection for him while I snack on this cake my eyes closed the rich taste on my taste buds was heavenly like Kyouya arms holding me dancing with me. My eyes popped open at the thought of dancing maybe I can lie and say I don't feel good and go home to get ready as a girl for the party I may not be able to dance as a guy but I can as a girl. This would satisfy my fantasy of him or make it worse "Hey Hunny I think I'm coming down with something I think I should go home and rest and not go to the party" I said this loud enough for Kyouya to hear "I do believe you need to go home and rest you do look red face and sweaty and it's not from dancing you have also been spacing out a lot". As I rode the bus home to make it more believable I wonder what to do with my hair maybe I can wear a wig.

I am very sorry to you who have been waiting for this chapter to come out I started back to school again and well homework came in the way I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will try to be faster at updating on this story. Enjoy the cliff hanger. Please Review and feel free to point out things and


	8. Chapter 8 Tagoing with the Devil

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Host Club but I do own Jordan Alex McCoy.

I kinda feel bad for lying to the guys but I want to dance with Kyouya as a girl. While the bus stopped at the red light I wonder what I was going to wear and what I was going to with my boy like hair too make it look girly. When the bus ride stop at my apartment I got out walk up the flight of stairs to my place after I reach my door I reach into my pants pocket and pull out my keys I unlocked the door. When I got in I went straight to my room open my closet door and started hunting through to look for my dresses. I may not be a girly girl but I do own a few dresses but the problem is that there are Sunday dresses the only dress I think can work as a fancy party dress is one of my favorite old closplay dress it's a purple civil war prom dress. Now where did I put it it's got to be in one of these boxes after a few seconds I found it all the way in the back of the closet.

Sweet my boy hair problem has also been solve the wig I wear with the dress was also in the box along with a lot of memories of old conventions with Blondie. After shaking the dust out of the dress and wig and ironing out the wrinkles I took a nice steamy shower. After getting out of the shower and drying off I got dress put the wig own checking to make sure it wasn't noticeable that it really was a wig. I looked into the mirror perfect now I look like myself before I cut my hair for Ouran the wig was a brown short bob cut. Now to apply a little bit of make- up I put on some gray eye shadow and some light pink lip-gloss.

Hmm I need a way to the party let see if I can find a cheap limo company sweet found one. Now I can only afford a few hours I need a way to keep track of time I wear the locket mom gave to me it was heart shape clock locket. Now to call up the company fined my black flats and get ready to play a Cinderella who hopefully won't lose a shoe and be a girl for tonight. I need to use a different name for tonight I swap out my middle name with my first name and use mom's maiden name Michaelis so tonight I am Alex Jordan Michaelis. There is the limo company waiting outside on the street for me.

After paying the driver and being told that I had till ten to be back at the limo or no ride home and if I don't go I will also be charge for the amount of time the driver has to wait for me. I agree to the terms and went on my way to the party now it's time to party. Finally I am at Ouran wow the school looks pretty at night well time to go find my host to dance with.

_(And to not confuse you readers I am changing to 3__rd__ pov back to the story)_

The door opens in step a girl with a purple dress that look like an old civil war dress. Everybody look at her she seem to not care the way she walk was to beat of the music with a smile on her face. The hosts were waiting for the girls to quit down. The crowd of girls was buzzing about with concern about Jordan who was sick. After the girls finally ceased talking Tamaki welcome the girls to the Cherry Blossom party. The hosts spilt up to find guests who would like to dance with them. Kyouya was heading straight towards the girl who had caught everybody attention he walked up to her and asked "would like to dance with me miss?" "I would love to" she replied smiling at Kyouya the music change to Tango they moved like they were meant to dance with each other each move fit right in place like a puzzle piece."I didn't seem to catch your name miss" he replied coolly to her whispering in her ear. "My name I don't remember saying it to you but I guess I tell you." She replied smirking looking into his eyes."My name is Alex Michaelis now are you going to dance or ask questions?" she replied rather wittily to him.

They continued dancing in between dances she checked her locket the clock struck nine "well I only time for a few more dances "she told him so they danced until she suddenly left him on the dance floor a few minutes before 10 with a quick goodbye. Kyouya looked down at the floor he noticed something fall when she left her locket fell off he picked up and put it in coat pocket. Now to avoid the twins teasing about being left alone on the dance floor.

Enjoy the cliff hanger hope you enjoyed the interaction between Jordan and Kyouya. Till next time wills Jordan notice she missing her mom's locket and Kyouya avoid the twin's mayhem. GreennaveyblueRaven p.s. Don't forget to vote on my profile on the poll readers


End file.
